


All Good Things

by MagicKidLuka



Series: The Raven Cycle one-shots [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, post trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicKidLuka/pseuds/MagicKidLuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night camping under the eternal stars, a conversation about threes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things

Somewhere in the middle of the desert, the three lay out on a dusty blanket, staring up at the stars. Gansey was at one edge, arm lopped over Blue's shoulders and cushioning her head. Her ankles were crossed, and one hand layed gently on Henry's stomach. He had one hand tangled in her dark hair, the other folded under his own head.   
"You know," Blue said softly, breaking the silence of the night, "my mom always told me that three is the luckiest number in the world."  
Henry smiled slightly, turning his head to face her. "Feels pretty lucky to me."  
"You know-" Gansey started, then stopped abruptly. Blue pushed herself up on her elbows, looking over at him. Henry followed her up, the hand that had been in Blue's hair dripping to her shoulder.   
"What?" She asked.   
"Nothing. I just- I was thinking about-"  
"Did you know," Henry interrupted, softly, "that Cheng2 thinks I'm in love with both of you?"  
"Is he entirely wrong?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow. Henry shook his head.   
"Wouldn't go on a roadtrip with a couple if I wasn't kind of hoping-"  
"That's exactly what I was thinking about," Gansey said. "And- I was thinking, I wouldn't mind-"  
"You want to kiss me, Dick?" Henry teased, dropping his hand from Blue's shoulder to rest on Gansey's arm instead.   
"Yes, actually."  
Henry laughed, quietly, and tugged Blue closer to him. "You, Tiny?"  
"I think I'd like that very much," she whispered. Henry smiled, kissing the top of her head.   
"Both of you so pretty," he whispered into her hair. Gansey sat up now, draped his arm over Henry's on Blue's back. Henry stroked his fingers over the bare skin of Gansey's arm, staring straight ahead.   
"So do I have two boyfriends now, or what?"   
Gansey laughed now, leaning his head against Blue's. "Seems like it."  
"Sounds good to me," Henry said. Blue just nodded, taking both of their free hands in her own.   
"I'm glad."

**Author's Note:**

> I am in post-TRK panic mode and I need to write more things about how happy my children get to be now.  
> Next up is probably Ronan and Opal, then one about Noah.


End file.
